Quoi ? Ton héros ?
by jaden74
Summary: Nami est victime d'une terrible tragédie qui sera susceptible de la marquer à tout jamais. Une seule personne sera capable de la remettre en état mais comment ?
1. Log I : Le sauvetage du héros

_Commentaire de l'auteur__ Ciaossu ! C'est Jaden74, comment-allez vous ? Et ben moi, j'ai la super forme de début d'année ! Mais avant tout, j'aimerais m'excuser du retard et du peu de chapitres qui sortent concernant mes différentes œuvres. Mais elles sont loin d'être abandonnées loin de là._  
_ Pour fêter la nouvelle année, je vous sors une nouvelle histoire toujours basée sur le LuNa. Mais attention, c'est assez différent de ce que j'ai fait dans mes autres histoires. La trame est plus sombre et certaines scènes sont un peu violentes, de plus, je pense faire mon premier lemon dans cette histoire là._  
_ J'espère quand même que cela va vous plaire ^^_

_Crédits : Oda-sensei est le maître de tout ce qui sera énoncé dans cette fic mis à part quelques fantaisies._

* * *

Nous retrouvons donc encore une nouvelle fois nos héros qui s'étaient amarrés à bord d'une modeste île du Nouveau Monde afin d'y recharger les trois Logs Poses nécessaires quand à la direction de leur prochaine destination. L'île sur laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés n'avait rien de très particulier pour se faire remarquer, seulement quelques magasins attractifs et la présence d'un petit bar où un vacarme assourdissant cassa les oreilles de certains passants curieux qui passaient à proximité. On n'entendit que le bruit d'assiettes brisées, de gloussotements et d'hurlements en tout genre, des sons exclusivement typiques de notre cher équipage pirate préféré...

" J'ai encore faim ! Hé la serveuse, redonne-nous de la viande ! " hurla Luffy toujours affamé.

" Et encore du saké ! " cria à son tour Zoro en essuyant le breuvage restant sur ses lèvres.

" Yohohohohoho ! Et cela serait-il possible de voir votre petite culotte ? "

" ARRÊTE ÇA ! " hurlèrent Sanji, Chopper et Usopp en direction de Brook.

Alors qu'ils déclenchèrent une énième bagarre sur leur propre musicien, Luffy profita de ce bref moment d'inattention pour dérober le contenu de leurs assiettes... Une fois le conflit brièvement achevé, nos quatre concernés virent avec horreur que leur repas avait malheureusement déjà été englouti par leur propre capitaine.

" PUTAIN ! LUFFY, T'AS ENCORE VOLÉ DANS NOS ASSIETTES ! "

" Et alors ? La nourriture ne vous est pas strictement réservé et... "

_Le gigot restant dans l'assiette de Luffy disparut mystérieusement..._

" AHHHHHH ! MA VIANDE ! MA VIANDE ! OÙ EST PASSÉ MA VIANDE ? " paniqua Luffy avant d'apercevoir le visage hilare de ses nakamas.

" LEQUEL D'ENTRE VOUS A PIQUÉ MON DERNIER MORCEAU DE VIANDE ? "

" ... " répondirent nos héros, en cachant tant bien que mal le fou rire qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

" Bande d'enfoirés ! Je vais vous botter les fesses vous allez voir ! "

Et c'est ainsi que Luffy entra à son tour dans la bagarre provoquant en même temps la fureur de Zoro qui venait de recevoir son propre verre de saké en plein dans le visage. Ceux-ci entrainèrent également Franky à se battre pour lui avoir lancé une réflexion un peu trop vexante à son goût. Bref, tout notre équipage participa à cet événement assez banal exceptée Robin qui contempla avec amusement la scène qui se présentait devant elle.

" Tiens ? Mais où est Nami ? " demanda Luffy coupant au passage les nombreux coups qui pleuvaient autour de lui.

" Je pense qu'elle doit encore être en ville pour y faire ses derniers achats mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver si tu veux mon avis. " répondit aussitôt Robin.

" Je vois... " fit-il d'un air perplexe.

Robin fixa son capitaine d'un air amusé et décida de l'embêter un peu plus...

" Serait-il possible que tu te fasses du soucis pour elle, mon cher Senchou-san ? "

" Ben ouais... Je m'inquiète quand même un peu. La nuit commence à tomber et je n'aime pas trop la savoir toute seule sans personne autour d'elle pour la protéger. "

" Dans ce cas que dirais-tu de partir à sa recherche ? "

" Hein ? Pourquoi moi ? Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas encore fini de manger alors que... "

" Comment oses-tu refuser la requête de Robin-chan ? Tu devrais te sentir honoré crétin de capitaine ! Maintenant tais-toi et va la chercher ! " hurla Sanji en le dégommant hors du bar.

" Bon sang, Sanji... Cela aurait été plus simple si tu l'aurais aussi accompagné non ? Et puis tu connais aussi bien que moi le niveau du sens d'orientation de notre capitaine... " lança Usopp d'une voix complaignante.

" Ouais, j'y avais pensé mais il y a une toute autre urgence dont j'aimerais m'occuper avant ça... "

" Une urgence ? Quelle urgence ? "

Sanji entra en mode love-love et virevolta à travers l'ensemble du bar dont ils se trouvaient.

" Je voudrais avant-tout savoir comment fait cette magnifique serveuse pour garder son éclat et son teint de peau aussi soyeux. "

" EN QUOI C'EST UNE URGENCE ÇA ? "

" Bon sang, on n'a pas idées d'être un abruti et un pervers pareil ! " lança Zoro également à bout de nerfs.

" Répète moi ça et je te jure qu'il y aura de ton sang dans ma prochaine soupe ! "

_Et c'est ainsi que la bagarre reprit de plus belle..._

* * *

La nuit régnait désormais en maître absolu et offrait au passage une inquiétante obscurité à travers chaque coin de rue de l'île. Les seuls sources de lumière émanaient des faibles lanternes disposées un peu partout sur l'île mais ces points lumineux étaient des denrées assez rares, et la lueur qu'elle dégageait était d'une puissance affreusement ridicule. C'est dans un de ses coins de rue qu'on retrouva la jeune Nami, les bras chargées de deux énormes sacs qu'elle avait sans doute dû remplir avec les nombreux achats qu'elle avait effectué durant cette journée, elle ne fut point inquiétée par la faible vision que lui offrait les environs. Le sourire aux lèvres, Nami décida de rentrer à bord du Sunny afin d'y prendre un bon bain pour pouvoir éliminer toute la crasse qu'elle avait accumulé en faisant ses courses.

" Et bien, on peut dire que la journée a été plutôt bonne aujourd'hui. " pensa-t-elle radieuse.

" On ne dirait pas mais cette petite île regorge de nombreux magasins disposant d'une tonne de vêtements de marque et de bonne qualité."

" Et quand je pense que ces marchands m'ont fait un prix adorable pour tout ça, c'est cadeau ! "

" Du coup, j'ai seulement du débourser 5000 Berrys au lieu de 5 millions soit mille fois moins ! "

" N'empêche, je me demande pourquoi l'un d'eux m'a offert cette robe en me disant qu'il n'aimait pas être payé avec de l'argent... " songea-t-elle d'un air plus perplexe en constatant la dite robe.

" Enfin, ce n'est pas le plus important, il me tarde de l'essayer et j'espère que Luffy complimentera un peu ma façon de m'habiller... Mais bon, je ne peux pas trop en attendre de la part de quelqu'un qui porte sans cesse la même chose chaque jour... "

Un coin de rue se présenta à elle l'obligeant à tourner pour suivre sa trajectoire. Dans la pénombre, Nami fut incapable de voir où elle se dirigeait et heurta sans le vouloir un individu avec un de ses énormes sacs.

" Je... Je suis désolée... " dit-elle en s'inclinant d'embarras devant cet homme.

" Oh ? Mais tu es la jeune fille à qui j'ai offert cette robe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, tu sais que ce n'est pas très conseillé pour une jeune fille ton âge de te balader toute seule en pleine nuit. "

Un peu surprise puis rassurée par cette récente connaissance, Nami reconnut le marchand qui lui avait gentiment offert la robe dont elle faisait mention auparavant, cet individu d'une quarantaine d'années et d'allure à la fois costaude mais plutôt sympathique venait sûrement de fermer sa boutique de vêtements il y a peu.

" Je vois que ma robe a l'air de beaucoup te plaire, je suis content de voir ça. De plus, tu as certainement dû apprécier le prix auquel tu l'as payé. " lança-t-il en lui arborant un sourire chaleureux.

" Absolument, on en trouve plus beaucoup des vêtements taillés de cette façon de nos jours, normalement elle aurait dû me coûter dans les 2 voir 3 millions de Berrys si on insiste... "

" Vous vous rendez compte de la somme d'argent dont vous avez perdu aujourd'hui ? Comment se fait-il que vous me l'ayez offerte ? Vous n'allez quand même pas vous mettre sur la paille pour quelqu'un comme moi ? "

" Ne t'inquiètes pas jeune fille, je n'ai pas besoin d'argent. C'est juste que je préfère être payé d'une toute autre façon c'est tout. "

" Et bien figurez vous que mon capitaine est exactement le même genre de personnes que vous, si on l'écoutait on serait toujours en train de marchander des morceaux de viande à l'heure qu'il est... " plaisanta Nami d'un air amusé.

" Et vous alors ? Si vous n'aimez pas être payé avec de l'argent, avec quoi vivez-vous ? "

" ... "

" Monsieur ? "

" ... "

Puis en une fraction de seconde, son visage d'apparence si calme et si rassurant se transforma aussitôt. Le visage du père protecteur avait subitement pris la forme de celle d'un être effroyable et malfaisant, son visage étant déchiré par le sadisme de son esprit déplacé. Complètement surprise, Nami ne parvint pas à réagir pour sortir sa baguette climatique quand elle sentit un énorme coup de batte lui fracasser l'arrière du crâne l'assommant complètement au passage...

Celle-ci se réveilla quelques instants plus tard au beau milieu d'une ruelle particulièrement étroite et plongée dans les ténèbres les plus totales. Ayant l'arrière de son crâne ensanglanté, notre héroïne sentit un autre filet de sang couler du haut de son front...

" Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé et où suis-je actuellement ? "

" LUFFY ? ZORO ? SANJI-KUN ? USOPP ? CHOPPER ? ROBIN ? BROOK ? FRANKY ? VOUS ÊTES LÀ ? RÉPONDEZ ! "

Aucune réponse ne parvint jusqu'à elle. Nami décida une nouvelle fois de les interpeller dans l'espoir qu'ils puissent cette fois entendre son appel à l'aide.

" LUFFY ? ZO... "

" TAIS TOI ! " hurla un homme en lui assénant un autre coup de batte sur son crâne déjà pas mal amoché.

Nami hurla de douleur et cracha un autre flot de sang qui s'écrasa contre le sol. À peine consciente, celle-ci parvint faiblement à reconnaître l'un des marchands avec qui elle avait acheté plusieurs marchandises plus tôt dans la journée.

" T'as pas de chance ma belle. Si tu croyais qu'on allait te laisser filer avec nos plus beaux vêtements de marque, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! "

" Qu'est-ce...que...vous...voulez... de... moi ? " murmura faiblement Nami.

" Bah rien de particulier. Étant donné qu'on accepte pas ton argent pour régler tous les nombreux achats que tu as effectué, on a décidé de trouver une autre manière dont tu pourrais nous rembourser, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... " dit-il en caressant ses joues mais notre héroïne parvint malgré tout à mordre son index qui se dirigeait vers un endroit plus intime...

" AAAAAHHHHHHHH MON DOIGT ! DÉGAGE ET PRENDS ÇA SALOPE ! " hurla l'individu en lui assénant un coup de pied en plein de son ventre, la faisant vaciller au passage.

" Les gars ! Elle est enfin réveillée, dépêchez-vous de venir avant que je ne décide de la tuer ! "

" Vas-y...tue-moi...Je préfère... encore... mourir... plutôt qu'être... humiliée... de la sorte... "

" Héhéhéhé, ce serait trop facile ma belle, on va te faire souffrir comme jamais et une fois qu'on en aura marre, on te donnera la permission de mourir. "

" Sa y est, vous voilà enfin les gars ! Vous en avez mis du temps à la fin ! "

Plusieurs hommes déboulèrent alors des nombreux coins de la ruelle, tous ayant un sourire cruel et machiavélique se lisant sur leur visage, Nami reconnut alors tous les marchands qui lui avaient fait d'incroyables rabais pendant qu'elle effectuait ses achats et parmi eux l'homme qui lui avait si gentiment offert sa robe de collection. Ces dix hommes s'alignèrent en cercle autour de Nami, totalement impuissante sur ce coup là...

" Je...je dois fuir... Si je reste ici, ces hommes vont finir par me... "

Un homme s'approcha alors de Nami et la gifla de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus riposter aux nombreuses choses qu'ils lui réservèrent pour la suite.

" Crétin ! Essaie de pas l'assommer ! C'est pas marrant de le faire avec quelqu'un d'inconscient ! " hurla le marchand de la robe.

" Puisque que c'est comme ça, t'as qu'à le faire toi même si t'es plus malin ! " répondit alors un autre de ces individus.

" Bien sûr que oui ! Je vais vous montrer comment faire ! "

Cet horrible individu déchira les vêtements de Nami d'un coup sec grâce à la lame de son épée, ne lui laissant que le fardeau de se présenter devant eux en sous-vêtements... N'ayant évidemment pas l'envie d'en rester là, ce type mit notre héroïne à genoux en la frappant d'un nouveau coup dans le ventre et commença à retirer son pantalon...

Mais Nami fut plus rapide sur ce coup là et parvint à puiser dans ses ressources pour décocher un énorme coup de genou dans les parties intimes de son agresseur, le reste des hommes furent également surpris par ce qu'elle venait de faire et elle en profita pour pouvoir s'échapper de cette maudite ruelle.

" Crétins ! Vous l'avez laissé s'échapper ! Rattrapez-la, elle ne doit absolument pas sortir d'ici ! "

" Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Cela m'étonnerait qu'elle aille très loin dans l'état où elle est actuellement. De plus, les ruelles de cette île sont un vrai labyrinthe. Une fois plongées dans la pénombre la plus totale même un chien pourrait s'y perdre ! "

" On ne va avoir aucun mal à la rattraper, croyez-moi ! Et une fois que nous l'aurons fait, je savourerai la détresse de cette superbe créature ! " lança le marchand en ricanant d'un air cruel.

* * *

La nuit était désormais beaucoup plus avancée ce qui renforça évidemment la pénombre qui régnait autour de Nami durant sa fuite. Et puis comme cela ne suffisait pas, une terrible averse torrentielle avait décidé de se manifester rendant les ruelles de l'île à la fois sombre, glissantes et impraticables. Notre héroïne gravement blessée mais guidée par le désespoir, accourra à moitié nue dans chaque recoin et chaque partiel de rue de manière à pouvoir trouver quelque chose qui puisse semer ses poursuivants qui se rapprochaient à chaque seconde qui passait. Mais plus Nami avançait et plus ses blessures s'aggravaient, ce qui affaiblissait grandement la faible distance entre elle et ses agresseurs.

Son destin était désormais inéluctable, destinée à se faire rattraper par ses poursuivants et à subir leurs horribles humiliations, Nami décida néanmoins de ne pas abandonner mais elle dut finalement se résoudre à accepter que le destin est quelque chose de capricieux et que l'on s'y échappe pas si facilement... Durant sa course, celle-ci heurta violemment le corps d'un individu qui la retint dans ses bras, refusant de la laisser partir.

" Je t'ai enfin trouvé. " lança alors cet étrange inconnu.

Impossible de dévisager cet homme du regard, il faisait trop sombre pour ça. Était-ce un de ces agresseurs ? Non. Nami essaya de se débattre mais sentit la douce chaleur du corps de cet étranger se répandre en elle, un autre de ses sens s'éveilla et lui rappela la forme des muscles particulièrement développés de l'inconnu dont elle semblait déjà avoir apprécié le contact auparavant. Et puis cette voix... Cette voix à la fois aigue mais rassurante, ce son dont elle ne pouvait pas se passer pour égayer ses journées. Elle ne la connaissant que trop bien, cet homme ne pouvait autre qu'être...

" LUUUUFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYY ! " hurla Nami en explosant de larmes dans les bras de son capitaine.

" Luffy...Luffy... Luffy...Luffy...Luffy..." continua-t-elle en resserrant l'étreinte qu'elle exerçait autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent mais Nami refusa absolument de laisser son capitaine desserrer l'étreinte qu'il y avait entre eux pour pouvoir pleurer le plus possible dans les bras de son sauveur. Luffy ne comprit pas exactement les raisons de ses pleurs et de ses blessures mais il décida de la laisser évacuer son chagrin quitte à ne pas avoir d'explications concrètes derrière, malheureusement pour lui, il allait tout de suite en avoir lorsqu'il vit la dizaine de ses poursuivants arriver sur place pour reprendre Nami sous leur contrôle.

" Revoilà la fille ! Bien joué mon petit gars, tu as réussi à la capturer, cette salope ! " lança un des hommes en direction de Luffy.

" Maintenant, donne la nous et on te laissera peut-être participer à l'événement... "

" Luffy...Ces hommes... Ils ont essayé de me... " sanglota Nami à vives larmes.

" Shh... N'en dis pas plus, Nami. J'en ai pour une minute, je reviens tout de suite. "

Il déposa alors sa nakama tremblotante à l'abri de la pluie, puis en la couvrant de sa veste rouge qu'il avait volontairement agrandi, il prit soin de placer son chapeau de paille contre le creux de la tête de son amie.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais gamin ? Ça ne t'intéresse pas de venir avec nous pour la... "

Mais Luffy brisa le cou de cet homme avant qu'il ne puisse avoir le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Effrayés, quatre autres hommes sortirent leur lames de leur fourreau et foncèrent à l'assaut de notre héros qui esquiva les nombreux coups de manière à ce qu'ils se plantent mutuellement leurs lames dans leurs flancs. Quatre autres agresseurs tirèrent à pleine balle sur Luffy mais ils virent avec effroi que leurs projectiles se retournèrent contre eux. N'en resta finalement qu'un... le marchand qui avait gratuitement offert la robe à Nami...

" Alors c'est toi qui a essayé de faire ça à Nami et qui avait tout planifié c'est ça ? " lança Luffy de son regard noir de haine.

" N...non... je te jure que l'on ne lui voulait aucun mal à ton amie... "

" AH OUI ? ET COMMENT EXPLIQUES-TU SES BLESSURES ALORS ? ET POURQUOI ELLE EST EN SOUS-VÊTEMENTS ALORS QU'ON A UN TEMPS PAREIL HEIN ? VAS-Y JE T'ÉCOUTE ! " hurla-t-il ivre de rage.

" ... "

" Je le savais... tu n'as rien à dire pour te défendre... Mais tu n'as pas de chance car si cela aurait-été moi, je t'aurai tué sur le champ. " continua Luffy d'une voix plus calme cette fois.

" Sache que moi vivant, personne et je dis bien personne ne touche à ma navigatrice sans en subir les conséquences. "

" P...Pitié... Ne me tue pas petit... Je...je suis vraiment désolé. " répondit le marchand littéralement mort de trouille.

" Oh non, je ne vais pas te tuer. Les ordures comme toi ne méritent même pas de mourir. "

Luffy s'exécuta et brisa la mâchoire, l'appareil reproducteur ainsi que tous les membres de son ennemi qui parvint malgré tout à survivre à son attaque.

" Je me suis arrangé pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais parler, ni même bouger un seul petit doigt. Tu es condamné à vivre une vie sans but et sans saveur et sans même avoir le droit de mourir. Tu resteras en vie mais personne ne pourra entendre ce que tu penses réellement et tu ne pourras même pas mourir pour te libérer. "

" ... "

" Je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur punition. Mais... "

" Sache que cette souffrance ne représentera rien comparée à la souffrance de ce que toi, tu as fait subir à Nami ! "

Luffy s'éloigna alors du marchand qui le fixa intensément du regard les yeux imbus par la douleur et le dégoût dont l'état où il se trouvait à présent. Il retrouva donc sa navigatrice qui était toujours en état de choc après ce qu'elle venait de vivre auparavant... Son diagnostic moral et vital ne s'étaient guère améliorés et seuls les bras de son capitaine lui offrirent une source de réconfort après cette terrible épreuve.

" C'est terminé Nami. Ces types ne t'embêteront plus jamais, je m'en suis personnellement occupé. " dit notre héros d'une voix assurée.

" L...Luffy... Je...J'ai peur... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trembler... " fit Nami toute flageolante.

Luffy la souleva et passa ses bras autour d'elle...

" Rentrons sur le Sunny. "

* * *

_Commentaire de l'auteur__ Et voilà le premier chapitre est bouclé ! Personnellement, je ne pense pas faire énormément de chapitres dans cette fic, je pense que trois ou quatre devraient être amplement suffisants pour boucler cette histoire._  
_ J'espère en tout cas que cela vous aura plu pour ce chapitre assez différent, je vous invite à faire part de vos impressions dans les commentaires pour me faire part de vos critiques et ce sera avec un immense plaisir que j'y répondrai !_


	2. Log II : Le réconfort du héros

_Salut tout le monde, comment allez-vous, je me nomme Lyndis et je suis un personnage fictif créée spécialement par l'auteur. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous me connaissait déjà avant mais j'ai été chargée par le patron en lui même de m'adresser à vous dans ces différentes rubriques. J'espère que nous nous amuserons bien ensemble !_

_Voici le second chapitre de cette histoire un peu particulière, le chef m'a fait signalé qu'il a prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et il espère tout comme moi que cela va vous plaire. Pour cette première mission avec vous, j'ai décidé de vous offrir une interview de Luffy ! Et oui, rien que lui ! Mais avant cela, je vous suggère déjà d'apprécier ce chapitre et je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin de la page pour que l'on puisse se détendre un peu, à tout à l'heure !_

* * *

_Les Mugiwaras se reposaient tranquillement sur une île du Nouveau Monde _: L'île sur laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés n'avait rien de très particulier pour se faire remarquer, seulement quelques magasins attractifs et la présence d'un petit bar où un vacarme assourdissant cassa les oreilles de certains passants curieux qui passaient à proximité.

_Nami s'apprêtait à rentrer sur le Sunny : _C'est dans un de ses coins de rue qu'on retrouva la jeune Nami, les bras chargées de deux énormes sacs [...] Nami décida de rentrer à bord du Sunny afin d'y prendre un bon bain.

_Mais des Hommes l'ont soudainement attaqués et ont tenté d'abuser d'elle :_ Cet horrible individu déchira les vêtements de Nami d'un coup sec grâce à la lame de son épée, ne lui laissant que le fardeau de se présenter devant eux en sous-vêtements... N'ayant évidemment pas l'envie d'en rester là, ce type mit notre héroïne à genoux en la frappant d'un nouveau coup dans le ventre et commença à retirer son pantalon...

_Dans un soupçon de désespoir, Nami parviendra à retrouver Luffy :_ Nami essaya de se débattre mais sentit la douce chaleur du corps de cet étranger se répandre en elle, un autre de ses sens s'éveilla et lui rappela la forme des muscles particulièrement développés de l'inconnu dont elle semblait déjà avoir apprécié le contact auparavant. Et puis cette voix... Cette voix à la fois aigue mais rassurante, ce son dont elle ne pouvait pas se passer pour égayer ses journées. Elle ne la connaissant que trop bien, cet homme ne pouvait autre qu'être...

_Il vaincra les agresseurs et rentrera avec Nami :_ " Rentrons sur le Sunny. "

* * *

Durant la longue route qui devait les ramener à bord du Thousand Sunny, Luffy porta tant bien que mal le corps tout tremblotant de sa jeune navigatrice contre lui. Il voulut au départ la porter contre son dos un peu comme ils l'avaient fait sur l'île de Drum mais il sentit qu'elle n'était pas vraiment capable de s'agripper à lui.

" Grimpe sur mon dos Nami. Je vais te porter. " dit Luffy en s'accroupissant devant elle.

Nami s'exécuta sans broncher mais fut incapable de mouvoir un seul de ses membres à cause de ses tremblements...

" L...Luffy... Je... je ne peux pas... "

" M...Mes jambes... Elles refusent de bouger... "

Luffy soupira un moment mais une brève idée lui vint en tête.

" Très bien. Dans ce cas, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix..."

Luffy posa alors une main contre le dos de Nami et une autre sous ses jambes afin de mieux répartir sa charge qu'il n'espérait pas trop imposante... Se retenant de faire cette petite blague, celui-ci fut très délicat et vraiment soucieux de ne pas la blesser davantage, et même si elle avait profité de l'occasion pour passer ses bras autour de son cou avant d'enfouir sa tête contre le creux de sa poitrine, aucun d'eux ne sentit de sensation désagréable à travers ce geste, bien au contraire. Ne sachant point où aller mais avec une navigatrice pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, le chemin du retour fut de ce fait une abominable randonnée. Mais pour Luffy, la priorité fut de rentrer au plus vite afin que Chopper puisse examiner au mieux l'état de santé de sa nakama.

_En retournant sur le pont du Sunny..._

" Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que ces deux là peuvent-ils encore fabriquer ? " s'interrogea Usopp inquiet.

" Si ce crétin de Luffy ne me ramène pas ma Nami-san, je te jure que... " s'exclama à son tour Sanji.

" Il serait plus crédible de dire : " si Nami aurait retrouvé Luffy..." répondit alors Zoro. " Et puis, concernant la capacité très limitée du sens de l'orientation de notre capitaine, je doute fort qu'il ait réussit à la retrouver dans les temps. "

" TU PEUX PARLER TOI ! " hurla férocement Usopp en sa direction.

Zoro ne répondit pas mais esquissa une grimace d'énervement sur son visage.

" BAKA ! " cria Franky suivi de près par Brook.

" Baka Marimo ! " continua alors Sanji d'une grimace pleine de dégoût.

" Marimo Baka ! " fit Chopper en reproduisant la grimace de son cuistot.

Cette fois, Zoro craqua et laissa sa colère exploser...

" Bande d'enfoirés ! Je vais vous montrer ce qu'il vous dit le "BAKA" de l'équipage ! "

Bien plus tard, on n'entendit que le bruit des gouttes qui s'écrasèrent contre les parois du bateau suivi de près par le son des nombreux coups de poings ainsi que les grognements de plainte qui émanaient sans doute du récent conflit. Alors que Chopper s'entêtait à mâchouiller la tête du pauvre Zoro, une ombre s'approcha du bateau et interrompit brusquement l'activité belliqueuse auquel tout le monde participait.

" Hé ! Quelqu'un arrive ! " hurla Usopp marqué d'un cocard sur l'œil droit.

" Qui est-ce que ça peut bien être encore ? " répondit Zoro en s'efforçant de décrocher le tanuki du haut de son crâne. " ET TOI ! ARRÊTE DE PRENDRE MA TÊTE POUR UNE SUSCETTE ! " fit-il en le balançant contre le voile du bateau.

Chopper se releva d'un pas extrêmement rapide et tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre sa colère contre Zoro, son odorat parvint à détecter une senteur assez particulière...

" Cette odeur... Mais c'est... " fit-il en remuant sa truffe dans tous les sens. Le renne esquissa alors un sourire radieux.

" Et tout le monde ! Revoilà Luffy et Nami ! "

Un peu surpris mais relativement soulagé par cette nouvelle, l'équipage se dirigea à présent vers la poupe du bateau pour tenter d'apercevoir l'ombre de Luffy qui commençait doucement à prendre forme dans la pénombre.

" Plus aucun doute possible, il s'agit bien de Mugiwara. " affirma Franky avec assurance.

" J'ai bien vu ça mais où est Nami-san ? " répliqua à son tour Sanji.

" Pauvre crétin, tu ne vois pas qu'elle est dans ses bras ? " tança Zoro d'une voix provocatrice. " Elle m'a l'air un peu raplapla et... "

" Pauvre abruti ! Je t'interdis de dire que la poitrine de Nami-san est raplapla ! " hurla le cuistot en décrochant son pied dans la face du bretteur.

" Quand j'ai dit qu'elle était raplapla, je parlais pas de sa poitrine, espèce de sale pervers ! "

Faisant abstraction de ce nouvel accident, nos héros virent que Luffy avait désormais atteint le pont du bateau en exécutant un de ses nombreux sauts dont il avait le secret. À peine était-il arrivé que la furie de son cuistot s'abattit contre lui...

" LUFFY ! COMMENTS OSES-TU... " beugla Sanji d'une horrible aura enflammée autour de lui.

Mais celui-ci ignora complètement les propos colériques de son nakama pour venir s'adresser directement au médecin de l'équipage.

" Chopper. "

" Ou..oui ? " répondit-il un peu déstabilisé.

" Nami est gravement blessée, il faut que tu l'examines. "

" ... "

" Tu m'as pas entendu ? Dépêche-toi ! "

" Hein ? Euh... Ouais d'accord ! "

Avec tout ce remue-ménage, aucun d'eux mis à part Luffy n'étaient parvenus à voir que leur navigatrice était dans un état plus que déplorable. Avec un peu plus de lucidité, ils se seraient rendus compte que Nami était à moitié nue et respirait avec difficulté, son corps d'habitude si joli et si parfait était en plus marqué par d'horribles blessures de guerre. Se sentant tous coupables de ne pas avoir réagi plus rapidement, nos héros attendirent de ce fait le premier diagnostic vital de Chopper au sujet de Nami mais à en juger par sa réaction, rien ne semblait présager que quelque chose de bon allait pouvoir encore arriver.

" C'est terrible ! " paniqua Chopper en mesurant la tension de son pouls.

" Il faut vite la transporter à l'infirmerie, je crains que ces blessures ne soient beaucoup plus graves que prévues ! Nami a immédiatement besoin de soins d'urgences, et vite ! "

Alertés par la récente nouvelle, Luffy la transporta du mieux qu'il peut dans le dispensaire du Sunny, nos héros emboitèrent le pas et ils se retrouvèrent finalement à discuter avec sérieux des récents événements qui s'étaient déroulés auparavant...

" Hé Luffy ? Raconte nous un peu ce qui a bien pu arriver à Nami-san pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état ? " demanda Sanji en craquant sa dernière cigarette.

" Nami s'est faite attaquer par des hommes mal intentionnés. "

Rien que le fait d'entendre cette phrase fit sortir Sanji hors de ses gonds. Celui-ci se laissa emporter par sa colère et agrippa son capitaine par le col de sa veste.

" Luffy ! Dis moi tout de suite où ces enfoirés sont passés, je vais les rosser comme pas possible ! " hurla-t-il en le secouant de nombreuses fois dans les airs.

" Morts. Au moment où je suis arrivé, ils se sont mis à m'attaquer mais ils se sont entretués quand j'esquivais leurs attaques. " répondit Luffy alors que Sanji avait fini par le lâcher. Il était lui aussi soulagé d'entendre cette nouvelle comme pour le reste de l'équipage.

" Luffy. " fit alors Zoro. " Est-ce que Nami a été... "

Notre héros se mordit la lèvre inférieure et serra fermement ses poings comme pour masquer un quelconque malaise.

" Je...je ne sais pas... "

" Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? " répondit Sanji d'une voix grave.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? " riposta Luffy en rentrant dans le petit manège de son cuistot.

" Tu es le capitaine. Tu es censé tous nous protéger, tu savais parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas laisser Nami y aller toute seule sur cette île mais tu l'as quand même laissé partir. "

" Alors tu préférerais quoi ? Que je l'attache au mât du Sunny à chaque fois qu'elle voudra s'en aller c'est ça ? "

Le ton de la voix commença rapidement à monter du côté de nos deux héros et il fallut une intervention héroïque d'Usopp pour les empêcher d'en venir aux mains. Mais même s'il avait réussit à brièvement les séparer, le sniper ne put rien faire de plus pour atténuer leurs colères respectives envers l'un et l'autre.

" Enfin ! Luffy, Sanji ! Arrêtez un peu de vous chamailler, ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez résoudre le problème. " dit-il en tentant de raisonner ses deux nakamas qui se fusillaient du regard.

" Lâche moi un peu Usopp ! Ce crétin de capitaine a été incapable de sauver Nami-san à temps et regarde dans quel état il l'a mise à présent ! "

" Ah ouais ? " répliqua Luffy avec colère. " Si tu pensais faire mieux que moi, tu aurais dû bouger tes grosses fesses avant moi et aller la sauver avant qu'elle ne se fasse attaquer alors ? Et il est passé où le chevalier servant hein ? T'avais vraiment eu peur de te... "

" Sale enfoiré ! Et tu estimes encore être digne d'être notre capitaine après m'avoir dit ça en face ? " rétorqua sèchement Sanji. " Tu vas voir, je vais exploser ta sale tronche de... "

" Ne vous inquiétez pas. " coupa instantanément Chopper avant que la bagarre ne puisse commencer.

" ... "

Tous les regards se dirigèrent à présent vers la ration de secours numéro 1.

" Il n'y a aucune trace sur le corps de Nami qui indique qu'elle a été... enfin, vous savez quoi... " dit-il en posant une serviette humide contre son front. " Et puis, je me suis sans doute trop inquiété pour rien. Les blessures que portent Nami sont certes impressionnantes mais elles ne sont pas graves du tout, je pense qu'elle devrait être remise sur pieds dans quelques jours. "

Cette nouvelle rassura l'équipage et eu le mérite de calmer les ardeurs entre Luffy et Sanji qui après un moment de réflexion décidèrent de s'excuser mutuellement, l'état précaire de Nami les ayant sans doute fait perdre leur sang-froid.

" Sanji ? Désolé... Je...Je n'aurais jamais dû te traiter de la sorte. Je suis le capitaine et je te promets que ce genre d'incident n'arrivera plus jamais. Après tout, c'est de ma faute si Nami est dans cet état... '

" T'inquiète pas. J'ai moi aussi fait l'imbécile sur ce coup là mais rien que le fait de penser qu'un autre Homme puisse toucher Nami-san m'horripile grandement. "

" On fait la paix alors ? " demanda Luffy en tendant son poing en direction de son cuisinier.

" Ouais. " répondit-il en souriant tout en frappant le poing que son capitaine lui adressait.

xxxxxxxxx

Plusieurs jours passèrent et l'état physique de Nami était de plus en plus rassurant, les bandages que lui avaient administré Chopper s'étaient révélés particulièrement efficaces et ses nombreuses blessures ne furent qu'un lointain souvenir une fois son traitement achevé. Mais c'était bien l'état moral de Nami qui préoccupait le plus nos héros. Comment et par quel miracle allait-elle se remettre de cette terrible expérience ? Sera-t-elle traumatisée à vie ? Et comment réagira-t-elle à chaque fois qu'elle agira seule la prochaine fois ? Bref, autant de questions qui demeurèrent sans réponses pour l'ensemble de l'équipage...

Durant toutes les nuits, chaque membre de l'équipage se relayait régulièrement pour pouvoir surveiller son état qui restait quand même assez convalescent. Tous purent voir leur navigatrice dormir d'un sommeil plus qu'agité, Nami tremblait dans tous les sens et murmurait des termes plus qu'inquiétants dans son sommeil. Le fait de la voir cauchemarder était une torture tellement insupportable que cela en devenait même effrayant pour certains... Pas de chance, c'était justement au tour d'Usopp de veiller sur sa navigatrice ce soir là.

" Bon... J'imagine que ça va encore être comme d'habitude aujourd'hui... " pensa-t-il en s'installant à son chevet.

" Heureusement, j'ai pensé à prendre quelque chose à lire pour passer le temps cette fois-ci. "

Celui-ci fouilla dans sa poche et sortit un ouvrage assez poussiéreux où l'on pouvait lire le titre "Amnesia"...

" Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de choisir un bouquin qui fait peur ? " s'interrogea Usopp en regardant la page de garde.

Usopp déglutit et entama prudemment sa lecture, concentré, il n'avait même pas remarqué que Nami avait commencé à parler à ce moment là...

_J'avançais prudemment. Ma lanterne était ma seule et unique amie. Chaque pas que je faisais me rapprochait un peu plus d'elle, de ma femme, de mon unique raison de vivre. Je parvins finalement à atteindre ma maison, six infectés m'y attendaient déjà... mais ma batte de baseball aussi. Je tournai la tête en direction de ma femme. Dieu Merci, elle n'avait rien ! Mais un mauvais pressentiment gagna mon estomac, sa peau d'apparence si claire et si lumineuse avait pris un horrible teint jaunâtre à en vomir. "Chéri ? " fut la seule chose que je réussisse à dire. La seule réponse que j'obtins fut d'innombrables grognements dignes des plus féroces bêtes sauvages. Je m'approchai d'elle et..._

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH "

Usopp tomba dans les pommes... tandis que Nami se réveilla en sueur. Elle venait de faire un horrible cauchemar et avait hurlé de toute son âme pour pouvoir s'y libérer et retourner dans le monde réel. Encore un peu déboussolée, celle-ci remarqua la présence d'Usopp situé juste à côté d'elle mais vit en plus qu'il était complètement KO pour on ne sait quelles raisons, elle écarta donc la piste de son hurlement et tenta de le réveiller lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement dévoilant au passage l'ensemble de nos héros qui furent alertés par ce qu'ils venaient justement d'entendre.

" Oh Nami ! Tu es réveillé ! " lança Luffy visiblement heureux de la revoir à nouveau consciente.

" Nami-swaaaaaan ! Quelle joie et quel bonheur intense de te voir enfin réveillée ! " s'extasia Sanji en mode love-love.

" Comment vont tes blessures Nami ? Est-ce qu'elles te font encore mal ? " demanda à son tour Chopper lui aussi ravi par la bonne nouvelle.

Nami retira ses nombreux bandages et vérifia qu'elle pouvait bouger chaque membre sans trop de difficultés.

" Tu t'es surpassé Chopper. Je n'ai plus mal du tout. " répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

" Et au niveau du moral ? Comment te sens-tu ? " questionna cette fois-ci Robin.

" Bien ! Ne vous inquiétez pas. Cette terrible expérience n'est rien que du passé à présent, tâchons de passer à autre chose n'est-ce pas Luf... "

Mais le concerné n'était justement plus présent dans la pièce pour des motifs plus qu'inconnus. Nami sentit alors une sorte de peur la gagner, une vague de froid la traversa la faisant au passage flageoler et frissonner sans cesse. Ses tremblements venaient de recommencer et la jeune rousse fut bien incapable de rester maître de ses émotions, tout son calme et sa bonne humeur s'étaient brusquement volatilisés comme par magie.

" Nami-san ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? " demanda Sanji visiblement inquiet pour elle.

" N'...N'approches pas ! hurla-t-elle toute tremblotante. " T...tiens toi... éloigné de moi s...s'il te plaît... "

Choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Sanji se figea en statut de pierre et rejoignit le corps complètement sonné d'Usopp sous le chevet de Nami. Luffy en avait également profité pour refaire son apparition la bouche pleine de gigots. La jeune rousse sentit en plus que ses tremblements avaient cessé et s'adressa directement à son capitaine...

" Luffy ! Tu es encore allé fouiller dans le frigo ? " demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire et précise.

" Ouais, j'avais un petit creux et... "

" Pourrais tu m'en donner un peu ? Cela fait sûrement plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas mangé, j'ai dû louper au moins 30 repas ! " dit-elle en imitant son style si particulier.

" ET ? ARRÊTE DE M'IMITER ! " hurla-t-il rouge de honte. Luffy soupira et prit tout de même quelques secondes pour se calmer avant de lui adresser un grand sourire. " Mais, je veux bien t'en donner un peu, après tout, je ne peux rien refuser à ma navigatrice blessée pas vrai ? "

" Au fait, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? " continua le capitaine en posant sa main contre son front pour prendre sa température. Nami rougit à ce geste et détourna le regard pour masquer sa gêne...

" Oui... Parfaitement... "

De ce fait, celle-ci mangea avec plaisir les morceaux de viande que Luffy lui tendit, elle était affamée et cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait rien avalé. De plus, elle sentit que tous ses tremblements avaient cessé depuis que son capitaine était présent avec eux. En mâchouillant un autre bout de viande, celle-ci surprit un petit sourire moqueur de la part de Robin.

" Tu ne peux vraiment pas te passer de Senchou-san ? Pas vrai ? " taquina la grande brune.

Nami rougit encore une fois à et tenta de préciser les termes de la discussion...

" Je... je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir Robin... "

" Et bien, je me demandais simplement pourquoi notre capitaine avait pu s'approcher de toi sans que tu ne le repousses comme tu l'avais fait avec Sanji-san. "

" C'est vrai ça. Tu étais toute tremblotante quand Sanji t'avais demandé comment tu allais mais tu n'as étrangement pas réagi quand c'est Mugiwara qui l'a fait... Tu as juste... rougi..." répondit Franky en se grattant le menton.

" Donc cela voudrait donc dire que toi et Mugiwara vous vous... "

" Très bien, je crois que tout cela mérite de plus amples explications. " coupa soudainement Robin en interrompant la phrase du cyborg. Nami poussa un "ouf" de soulagement et se contenta d'écouter la fin du monologue de son amie.

"Pour commencer, je suis ravie comme vous de voir que Nami-chan va parfaitement bien et que ses blessures ont pas mal cicatrisées. Mais pour ce qui est de la mauvaise nouvelle... " Robin se tut un moment et reprit instantanément la parole. " Elle a sûrement du conservé de nombreuses séquelles de son incident d'hier et tout cela s'est sûrement accumulé dans son subconscient. C'est pour ça que tu continues à faire des cauchemars Nami-chan... De plus..."

" Senchou-san ! " ordonna-t-elle à Luffy. " Serait-il possible que tu nous attendes derrière la porte quelques instants s'il te plaît ? "

" Hein ? Euh...Ouais. Si tu veux Robin. " répondit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

" À présent, il ne nous reste plus qu'à observer... "

Tous les regards se dirigèrent à présent vers la navigatrice de l'équipage confortablement installée dans son lit. Celle-ci fut un peu surprise et ne comprit pas vraiment où Robin voulait en venir, mais rien que le fait de voir le visage de ses autres compagnons se rapprocher la fit frissonner, une autre vague d'effroi la traversa et des larmes commençaient à se dessiner sous ses yeux. Sentant les tremblements de son corps ressurgir, Nami ferma ses yeux et hurla...

" LUFFY ! "

Le concerné défonça alors la porte auquel il se tenait depuis peu et reçu en même temps le regard interrogateur de ses autres compagnons...

" Qu...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? " demanda-t-il d'un air perdu.

Robin se mit à sourire en croisant les bras, ce qu'elle venait de voir confirmait son hypothèse et elle ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer à l'ensemble du groupe.

" Bien, je crois que tout le monde a sa réponse à présent. Nami-chan est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans que notre capitaine ne soit à ses côtés, vous avez tous observé qu'elle s'était remise en état de choc au moment où il était sorti de la chambre. " Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle avant de continuer. " Mais quand il a brusquement surgi, j'ai glissé un œil sur Nami-chan et j'ai vu que ses tremblements s'étaient soudainement arrêtés. "

" C'est vrai mais comment et pourquoi ? " questionna alors la concernée.

" Je pense certainement que tu as développé une sorte de complexe vis à vis des autres garçons et le fait de te retrouver seule sans ton héros à tes côtés a surement du éveillé ce sentiment là... "

Usopp banda alors le visage de con capitaine à d'aide d'un bout de tissu. Les tremblements de Nami reprirent le dessus. Il décida donc de l'enlever. Ses tremblements s'arrêtèrent. Il rebanda son visage, enleva le tissu, rebanda, enleva, rebanda, enleva, rebanda, enleva,...

" CE N'EST PAS UN JEU ! " hurla Nami en le foudroyant au sol.

" Donc cela voudrait dire que Luffy devra rester à ses côtés le temps qu'elle se remette de ses émotions c'est ça ? " demanda à son tour Zoro.

" Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire mais l'idée est semblable. " répondit Robin avec assurance.

" Bien, il est temps d'aller se coucher à présent ! " conclut-elle en emmenant les corps inertes de Sanji et Usopp derrière elle. Le reste du groupe ne tarda pas à la suivre et alla également se coucher. " Au fait Senchou-san, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes dormir ici avec Nami-chan... "

Luffy et Nami se regardèrent gênés mais le temps de trouver une réponse que leur ainée avait déjà quitté les lieux les laissant seul à seul dans cette pièce...

xxxxxxxxx

Un long silence s'était installé dans l'infirmerie du Sunny, Luffy s'était adossé contre le coin du mur et jeta régulièrement des coups d'œil pour surveiller l'état de Nami en train de somnoler dans son lit. Il avait bien évidemment deviné qu'elle faisait semblant de dormir mais il repensa sans cesse à cette sorte de complexe qu'elle avait développé suite à cet incident. Nami agissait normalement quand il était présent à ses côtés mais dès lors qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble que sa nakama perdait toute notion de réalité...

" Luffy ? " demanda Nami en brisant le silence régnant de la salle.

" Oui ? " répondit-il un peu surpris. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" D...désolée... "

" Enfin Nami ? De quoi tu t'excuses ? "

" Si je ne m'étais pas faite enlever par ces hommes, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. "

" Tu n'as pas choisi d'être enlevée donc tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. "

" Si... Si seulement j'avais été moins naïve ! J'aurais du me douter qu'ils étaient mal intentionnés depuis le départ ! "

" ... "

Nami fondit en larmes et continua son monologue en sanglots.

" L...Luffy... J...j 'ai peur... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser... de penser à ce qui se serait passer si tu étais arrivé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde plus tard... "

" J... j'ai peur de nos propres nakamas... tu te rends compte ? Je ne peux plus les regarder en face sans que cet atroce souvenir ne refasse irruption dans ma tête ! "

" Je n'arrive même plus à dormir sans replonger dans cette atroce nuit, j'ai peur Luffy... j'ai peur... "

Les larmes de Nami ne purent s'empêcher de couler... Notre héros décida enfin de réagir et posa son chapeau de paille contre le creux de sa tête avant de la prendre gentiment dans ses bras.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Nami. Je te jure que rien ne t'arrivera tant que je serais ton capitaine. "

Nami commença à stopper ses pleurs puis vit le visage de son capitaine proche du sien...

" Et puis après tout, c'est moi ton héros pas vrai ? " lança-t-il en arborant ce fameux sourire complètement idiot. Mais ce geste à priori anodin fit rire Nami.

" Enfin. Tu souris. C'est mieux comme ça. "

" Merci mon héros. " répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire ce qui fit étrangement rougir Luffy.

" Allez, il se fait tard, tu dois te reposer maintenant. "

Il desserra alors l'étreinte qu'il exerçait autour d'elle et se dirigea au pied de son lit avant de s'y allonger pour tenter également de trouver le sommeil. Ses paupières allaient se fermer quand il fut soudainement interrompu par la voix de sa nakama qui semblait lui demander quelque chose...

" Tu sais...tu... tu n'as pas besoin de dormir par terre, il fait assez froid et il y a bien assez de place dans le lit pour que l'on puisse dormir ensemble. " dit-elle un peu nerveuse tout en fuyant son regard.

" Ou..ouais.. mais je pensais que je devais te laisser un peu plus d'espace pour toi même. " affirma-t-il lui aussi nerveux.

" Donc tu as peur de moi c'est ça ? "

" N..non...c'est juste que... " se débâta-t-il mal à l'aise.

" Juste quoi ? Allez, lève-toi ! Je serais plus rassurée de te voir à côté de moi plutôt qu'en dessous de moi et puis le plancher est inconfortable, tu vas te briser la colonne vertébrale à ce rythme. "

Luffy soupira en guise de dépit mais s'exécuta sans plus vraiment chercher à lutter. Notre héros se glissa alors nerveusement dans le lit de sa navigatrice et se rapprocha au maximum du bord pour agrandir la distance qui la séparait d'elle, il lui tourna ensuite le dos puis éteignit la faible lampe située juste à côté de lui.

" Bonne nuit Nami. "

" Toi aussi Luffy. "

Un peu déçue, Nami soupira à son tour avant de sombrer elle-aussi dans les bras de Morphée...

Quelques heures plus tard, Nami se réveilla et vit que son capitaine avait changé de position, il lui faisait désormais face et s'était considérablement rapproché d'elle depuis leur dernière discussion... Les joues de Nami commencèrent à rosir tandis qu'elle contemplait son visage endormi, d'un geste lent, elle rapprocha alors son visage du sien et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Sentant qu'elle rougissait encore plus, Nami ferma ses yeux et se rendormit avec une étrange sensation la faisant frissonner partout dans son corps. Mais ce ne fut étrangement pas désagréable, et cette nuit là, Nami ne fit aucun cauchemar...

* * *

_Lyndis : Le patron aurait pu faire un peu plus court, il était assez long ce chapitre ! De plus, la partie traitant sur le LuNa n'intervient qu'à la fin du récit ! C'est pathétique... Et toi Luffy t'en penses quoi ?_

_Luffy : Moi ? Je pense que..._

_Lyndis (le coupant) : Oh, excuse-moi ! J'ai complètement oublié de te présenter à nos chers lecteurs adorés. Vous l'avez tant attendu et bien le voilà ! Une interview exclusive avec notre superbe invité Monkey !_

_Luffy : Est-ce que c'est vrai que j'aurai de la viande si je réponds à toutes tes questions ?_

_Lyndis : Arrête de nous embêter avec ça !_

_Luffy : Mais c'est que..._

_Lyndis : Bien, commence déjà par te présenter brièvement à nos lecteurs._

_Luffy : Je m'appelle Monkey et je serai bientôt le seigneur des pirates !_

_Lyndis : Simple mais précis, j'adore. Mais d'où te viens exactement cette envie de devenir le seigneur des pirates justement ?_

_Luffy : Et bien c'est très simple, j'ai juré sur à un ami très cher que je lui rendrai ce chapeau de paille une fois que je serai devenu le seigneur des pirates voilà tout._

_Lyndis : Dis-moi ? Serait-ce le même homme que tu aies voulus impressionné en te faisant cette cicatrice sous la joue ?_

_Luffy : Ouais, il s'agit bien de Shanks._

_Lyndis : C'est une très belle histoire ça, parle nous un peu de ta famille._

_Luffy : J'avais deux grands frères Ace et Sabo mais malheureusement je n'ai pas pu les sauver et ils sont morts aujourd'hui... J'ai également un grand-père qui est vice-amiral de la Marine, c'est à cause de lui que j'ai voulu devenir un pirate en quelque sorte. Et il parait également que mon père est un révolutionnaire très recherché dans le monde entier..._

_Lyndis : Ta famille est vraiment impressionnante ! Mais est-ce que tu envisages également d'en fonder une plus tard ?_

_Luffy : Bien sûr, c'est une idée que je n'ai jamais réfuté. Mais ce sera bien après que je sois devenu le seigneur des pirates !_

_Lyndis : Parle nous un peu de ta passion pour la viande à présent. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'adores tant ?_

_Luffy : Ben la viande c'est tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans le monde c'est tout. C'est comme ça depuis que le monde existe et ça le restera toujours._

_Lyndis : Pas d'autres explications ?_

_Luffy : Non._

_Lyndis : O...Ok... Passons maintenant à l'équipage, avec lequel des garçons de l'équipage t'entends-tu le plus ?_

_Luffy : En y réfléchissant bien... Je pense dire que je m'entends très bien avec tout le monde. Usopp et Chopper sont les nakamas avec qui je rigole le plus, j'adore embêter Zoro lors de son entraînement quotidien et la cuisine de Sanji est la meilleure du monde ! Ah oui, j'ai oublié de dire que Franky faisait des inventions géniales et que Brook mettait une super ambiance sur le bateau._

_Lyndis : Envisage tu de recruter quelques nakamas supplémentaires à l'avenir ?_

_Luffy : Évidemment. Jimbei doit encore arriver dans l'équipage et peut-être que si je rencontrais quelqu'un de génial, j'y réfléchirai aussi._

_Lyndis : Nami et Robin sont les deux seules filles de l'équipage. Comment le vivent-elles ?_

_Luffy : Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi mais je pense qu'elles doivent être heureuses comme ça non ? Peut-être qu'il y aura une autre présence féminine à l'avenir, je ne sais pas..._

_Lyndis : Justement quelles sont tes relations avec Nami et Robin ?_

_Luffy : Robin joue un peu un rôle de grande-sœur pour moi, je peux me confier à elle sans hésiter et elle est très intelligente quand il s'agit de cerner les émotions des autres personnes. Elle est très observatrice et vraiment perspicace._

_Quand à Nami... Elle peut vraiment avoir un sale caractère quand on la pousse à bout, c'est aussi la seule qui soit capable de me faire mal malgré que je sois un homme élastique... Mais je la laisse quand même me frapper car au fond, je sais que ça lui fait du bien._

_Lyndis : Tu dois vraiment aimer ton équipage pour pouvoir les comprendre aussi bien. Ça n'a pas été trop difficile pour toi de ne pas les voir pendant deux années consécutives ?_

_Luffy : Bien sûr que si. Mais grâce à ça, on a pu revenir beaucoup plus fort et maintenant nous sommes plus soudés que jamais._

_Lyndis : Tu t'es battu contre de nombreux ennemis depuis que tu es devenu un pirate. Quel est le combat le plus intense que tu aies disputé ?_

_Luffy : Sans hésiter, je dirais le léopard à Enies Lobby. Il est était vraiment très fort et j'étais même convaincu que j'allais une nouvelle fois perdre face à lui. J'espère un jour pouvoir me rebattre contre lui mais pour d'autres raisons cette fois-ci._

_Lyndis : N'as-tu jamais considéré Nami comme un candidate potentielle pour être ta future reine des pirates ?_

_Luffy (en direction de Nami) : Tu veux être ma reine des pirates ?_

_Nami (en rougissant) : Qu...qu'est-ce que tu bien raconter encore comme bêtises ?_

_Lyndis : Au moins, cela nous a permis d'accueillir Nami dans cet interview... Une question qui a dérangé beaucoup de fans, que penses-tu vraiment de Hancock ?_

_Luffy : Au début, je pensais que c'était une mauvaise personne mais elle m'a aidé à m'infiltrer sur Impel Down donc c'est une bonne personne._

_Nami : Je me demande bien comment t'es tu débrouillé pour qu'une personne comme elle puisse sympathiser avec toi..._

_Lyndis : Tu es jalouse Nami ?_

_Nami (en rougissant ) : P...Pas du tout !_

_Lyndis : Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réagi quand tu l'as vu nue alors que ta réaction fut très différente pour Nami ? Ton créateur à toi a tenté de se défendre en disant que tu as voulu imiter les autres mais nous savons parfaitement qu'il n'en ait rien. Donc seule Nami t'intéresse c'est ça ?_

_Nami (en rougissant) : Qu..quoi ? Je... je ne savais pas que..._

_Luffy (en rougissant aussi) : Euh...Non... C'est que... Nami est la première fille avec qui je suis devenu ami donc elle représente forcément quelque chose pour moi._

_Lyndis : Si tu savais toutes les filles que tu faisais craquer Luffy, je pense qu'un certain cuistot t'étriperai s'il venait malheureusement à l'apprendre... Justement, comment avez-vous vécu cette dernière scène du chapitre, vous savez celle où vous dormez ensemble ?_

_Luffy et Nami : ARRÊTE DE NOUS TAQUINER !_

_Lyndis : Ok ! Ok ! Bon, je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là. Je n'ai pas pu poser plus de questions à Luffy mais je pense que vous avez bien amusé nos lecteurs quand même._

_Lyndis (en direction des lecteurs) : Quand à moi, j'espère vous avoir diverti après ce seconde chapitre. C'est important de s'accorder des petites pauses comme ça, je vous invite à me faire part de votre avis sur le chapitre et sur cette section, mon patron sera ravi d'y répondre pour vous ! On se retrouve très vite dans le prochain chapitre, d'ici là, je tâcherai de vous divertir encore plus !_


	3. Log III : L'histoire du héros

_**Salut tout le monde, revoilà votre adorée Lyndis ! Alors déjà, je pense que d'innombrables excuses doivent dores et déjà être présentées. Alors : "Excusez-moi de n'avoir rien sorti pendant de très longs mois ! " Mon patron était vraiment très occupé et il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de plancher sur ses histoires mais il est sincèrement désolé de tout ce retard et espère que vous, lecteurs ne lui en tiendront pas rigueur ! **_

_**Alors, aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour le troisième chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère que le travail du chef va vous plaire. Il a vraiment bossé pour vous proposer un nouveau récit qui je l'espère vous tiendra en haleine jusqu'à la fin ! Et pour vous faire baver un peu plus, ma rubrique spéciale sera cette fois-ci une interview de... Zoro ! Et oui, rien que lui ! Mais avant cela, savourez bien ce chapitre et on se retrouve dans environ cinq mille mots ! A tout à l'heure ! **_

* * *

**Précédemment dans Quoi ? Ton héros ? :**

_Luffy reconduisit Nami à bord du Thousand Sunny __: _Luffy posa alors une main contre le dos de Nami et une autre sous ses jambes afin de mieux répartir sa charge qu'il n'espérait pas trop imposante... Se retenant de faire cette petite blague, celui-ci fut très délicat et vraiment soucieux de ne pas la blesser davantage...

_Nami se retrouva dans un état plus que précaire :_Se sentant tous coupables de ne pas avoir réagi plus rapidement, nos héros attendirent de ce fait le premier diagnostic vital de Chopper au sujet de Nami mais à en juger par sa réaction, rien ne semblait présager que quelque chose de bon allait pouvoir encore arriver.

_Bien moins grave que prévu ? :_Les blessures que portent Nami sont certes impressionnantes mais elles ne sont pas graves du tout, je pense qu'elle devrait être remise sur pieds dans quelques jours.

_Ou alors bien plus grave ? :_Nami sentit alors une sorte de peur la gagner, une vague de froid la traversa la faisant au passage flageoler et frissonner sans cesse. Ses tremblements venaient de recommencer et la jeune rousse fut bien incapable de rester maître de ses émotions.

_Seul Luffy pouvait réussir à la calmer : _Nami-chan est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans que notre capitaine ne soit à ses côtés, vous avez tous observé qu'elle s'était remise en état de choc au moment où il était sorti de la chambre. [...] Mais quand il a brusquement surgi, j'ai glissé un œil sur Nami-chan et j'ai vu que ses tremblements s'étaient soudainement arrêtés.

_Finalement, nos deux héros passèrent une nuit agréable : _Les joues de Nami commencèrent à rosir tandis qu'elle contemplait son visage endormi, d'un geste lent, elle rapprocha alors son visage du sien et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Sentant qu'elle rougissait encore plus, Nami ferma ses yeux et se rendormit avec une étrange sensation la faisant frissonner partout dans son corps. Mais ce ne fut étrangement pas désagréable, et cette nuit là, Nami ne fit aucun cauchemar...

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'étaient désormais écoulés depuis le malheureux incident auquel Nami avait du faire face auparavant. Croyant que le temps allait jouer en sa faveur, l'équipage eu bien tort de croire en cette vaine idée. Le rétablissement de Nami était certes en bonne voie mais elle était encore bien loin de pouvoir s'estimer comme "rétablie"... Elle arrivait par exemple à pouvoir prendre des douches sans que Luffy ne soit à ses côtés pour pouvoir la savonner, autre amélioration notable : elle pouvait également s'habiller normalement malgré le fait qu'il l'attende de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Visiblement jaloux et un peu envieux de la nouvelle situation auquel Luffy s'était involontairement retrouvé, l'équipage tenta tant bien que mal de substituer leur capitaine pour une autre personne mais rien n'y faisait... Nami était tout bonnement incapable de rester seule dans une pièce sans que son capitaine ne soit à ses côtés pour calmer ses tremblements, de plus, sa phobie des garçons ne s'estompait que si Luffy était lui aussi présent à ses côtés...

Intérieurement, Sanji ne cessait de contenir ses excès de colère pour avoir vu Luffy et Nami passer autant de temps ensemble à partager leurs repas, leurs loisirs et même pratiquement toutes leurs nuits. Bref, les seules personnes qui s'amusèrent de cette situation furent Robin, qui trouva un malin plaisir à se moquer des nombreuses situations auquel ils étaient confrontés , ainsi que... Nami. Étrangement, celle-ci trouva tous ces moments passés avec son capitaine comme amusants et pas tout à fait désagréables. Outre le fait qu'il ne cessait de la déranger pendant qu'elle travaillait sur ses cartes, la navigatrice s'était surprise à apprécier le temps qu'elle passait seule à seule avec son capitaine... Et c'était justement dans une de ces scènes qu'un tournant dans leurs sentiments allait s'opérer...

" Alalalalalala... Je m'ennuie ! " se plaignit Luffy en direction de Nami qui était elle bien concentrée sur ses cartes.

" Il y a plein de choses à faire ici. Pourquoi ne dessinerai-tu pas quelque chose sur tes feuilles ? " répondit-elle sans pour autant lever les yeux de son tracé cartographique.

" Mais j'en ai déjà fait plein ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses jamais t'aider à dessiner tes cartes alors ? "

" Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était non ! Il est hors de question que je laisse quelqu'un comme toi toucher à une seule de mes cartes. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois où tu as relié bêtement les points que j'avais marqué comme repère ? "

" Mais, je croyais que c'était un jeu comme ça à la base ! " répondit-Luffy en tentant véhément de se défendre.

" Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai fait ce type de dessin sur une seule de mes cartes, hein ? Et toi, il a fallu que tu mettes moins de cinq minutes pour détruire tout ce que j'ai fait en plus d'une semaine ! "

" Je... je suis désolé... " répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

Le visage serré de Nami s'estompa peu à peu en voyant les excuses sincères de son capitaine, bien évidemment, elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais elle refusa néanmoins de revivre ce genre d'expérience en le laissant une nouvelle fois intervenir dans son travail. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait développé ce complexe qui obligeait son capitaine à rester à ses côtés pour la surveiller... Celle-ci soupira un bref instant avant de reprendre la parole.

" Enfin... Je pense qu'il devrait bien exister quelque chose pour te distraire. Fouille dans le tiroir situé juste sous tes jambes, il devrait y avoir un truc intéressant pour toi. "

Luffy s'exécuta et sortit du tiroir une sorte de livre très poussiéreux mais dont le titre était encore à peine visible.

" La... prin...cesse...et... l'im...bé...cile" bégaya Luffy en lisant difficilement ce qui était écrit dessus.

" Je me demande bien pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tellement à ce que je lise ce bouquin, Nami... "

" Robin me l'a fortement conseillé mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps de pouvoir le lire. Il s'agit d'un livre d'aventure où l'action y est omniprésente, je pense que tu devrais plutôt l'aimer. "

" S'il y a de l'action, je parie que ça va vraiment être génial ! " lança Luffy plutôt enthousiasme à cette idée là.

Nami esquissa un sourire en voyant que son capitaine était visiblement heureux d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle occupation pendant qu'elle dessinait ses cartes, elle le vit ainsi commencer à ouvrir le livre et commencer au chapitre 1...

_Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer qu'un jour comme celui-ci pouvait être un jour marqué par le destin. Moi, qui voulut simplement vivre une vie tranquille en compagnie de mon père et de ma sœur. Je les aimais plus que tout au monde, et j'aurai donné ma vie pour les tirer du mauvais sort qui planait sur nous, mais on dit souvent que le destin est une chose capricieuse et qu'il faut faire contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur. _

" Nami... " lança Luffy en interrompant brusquement sa lecture.

" Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luffy ? Le bouquin ne te plaît pas ? "

" C'est que... Je ne comprends rien à ce bouquin, il y a beaucoup de mots que je n'arrive pas à intégrer... "

" Tu n'as qu'à le lire à haute voix. Je t'expliquerai certains détails susceptibles de t'échapper. "

Luffy acquiesça alors sans broncher et reprit cette fois-ci sa lecture à voix haute.

_Encore une journée que je passais secrètement à m'entrainer à l'épée, j'avais besoin de ressentir toute cette adrénaline s'écouler en moi, d'accumuler toute cette tension à chaque fois que ma lame sortait de son fourreau. J'avais beau être la princesse de mon pays, mon rang ne me permettait pas d'agir comme je l'espérais... Que dirais mon père s'il voyait sa propre fille s'adonner à un art aussi noble que l'escrime ? Je n'ose imaginer à quel sort aurai-je bien pu être convié..._

_Oui, mon père ou plutôt le roi de ce pays était un homme bienveillant, adulé par son peule et respectueux avec son entourage. Mais, celui-ci se révélait beaucoup trop protecteur envers moi-même. Notre mère nous ayant quittés très tôt, j'eus la très lourde tâche de porter l'avenir de la famille sur mes épaules... Je représentais tout pour mon père, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas sa philosophie, pourquoi une jeune fille comme moi ne pouvait simplement pas s'adonner à ses propres passions ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je jamais sortir du château sans son accord ? Pourquoi fallait-il me trouver un époux de sang royal ? Toutes ces questions qui restèrent sans réponse après tout ce temps... C'est ainsi que les vingt premières années de ma vie s'étaient écoulées, vingt longues années où je m'entrainai en secret tout en conservant mon rôle de fille modèle à ses yeux. Ma silhouette s'était affinée, tout comme ma longue chevelure orangée qui avait poussée au fil du temps. J'étais devenue une ravissante jeune femme que beaucoup d'hommes prisèrent pour leur royaume... Mais, je ne fus point heureuse au fond de moi-même, destinée à vivre ma vie sans connaître une once du monde extérieure et prisonnière d'un mariage politique inévitable... _

_Seule ma grande sœur Lissa me comprenait, étant mon aînée, celle-ci fut épargnée par le sort qui m'était strictement réservé. Elle comprenait parfaitement le calvaire que j'avais du vivre durant toutes ces années et s'était révélée comme ma plus grande amie ainsi que ma plus grande confidente à qui ma confiance était aveugle en tout point. Tous mes entraînements avec Vaike-sensei furent dissimulés par ses propres soins et c'est justement elle que je croisai en reconnaissant sa chevelure argentée... _

_" Princesse Lucina ! " me dit-elle d'un trait étonné._

" Où est l'action ? " lança Luffy, un poil énervé, en interrompant une nouvelle fois sa lecture. " Tout ce qu'il y a dans ce livre est de la parlote, de la parlote et rien que de la parlote ! Je croyais que c'était un bouquin d'aventures et de... "

" SILENCE ! " hurla Nami en l'assommant d'un nouveau coup de poing. " Sois un peu patient ! Ce n'est que le début de l'histoire et si cela commençait par une scène de combat, on n'y comprendrait plus à rien au récit ! "

" Mais je n'y comprends déjà rien à cette histoire... "

Nami le dévisagea fixement avant de lui adresser un petit soupir de complaisance.

" Bon... si j'ai bien compris, cela veut dire que c'est moi qui vais devoir te le lire c'est bien ça ? "

" Shishishishi, je ne pouvais pas faire mieux. " répondit-il d'un air hilare.

" Mais avant ça, je veux vérifier si tu as bien compris que l'histoire nous mettait dans la peau d'une jeune princesse. Si c'est une princesse, pourquoi ne pas la renommer Vivi ? Comme ça, tu pourras facilement te l'imaginer en tête. "

" Bonne idée mais ça ne va toujours pas... La princesse du livre n'a pas les cheveux bleus comparée à Vivi... "

Luffy se gratta le crâne lorsqu'une idée lui vint brillamment en tête.

" Je sais ! " s'exclama-t-il visiblement ravi. " Pourquoi ne pas lui donner ton nom ? "

" Q...quoi ? Mon nom ? Mais, je ne suis pas une princesse moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends Luffy ? "

" Mais si ! La princesse a vraiment l'air d'être aussi ravissante que toi ! En plus, elle possède également des cheveux roux tout comme toi ! "

Déstabilisée par ces soudains compliments, les joues de Nami rosirent instantanément avant que celle-ci ne reprenne le dessus.

" Très bien... Tu n'as qu'à lui donner mon nom... "

" Et tant que j'y suis, il faudrait mieux trouver un autre nom pour ta sœur non ? Comment s'appelait déjà la tienne ? "

" Nojiko... C'est Nojiko. "

" Shishishishi ! Et on va également inclure Brook dans l'histoire, il jouera le rôle de ton professeur. "

Nami approuva alors bêtement ce choix et prit à son tour la suite du récit.

_Seule ma grande sœur Nojiko me comprenait, étant mon aînée, celle-ci fut épargnée par le sort qui m'était strictement réservé. Elle comprenait parfaitement le calvaire que j'avais du vivre durant toutes ces années et s'était révélée comme ma plus grande amie ainsi que ma plus grande confidente à qui ma confiance était aveugle en tout point. Tous mes entraînements avec Brook-sensei furent dissimulés par ses propres soins et c'est justement elle que je vis en reconnaissant sa chevelure argentée... _

_" Princesse Nami ! " me dit-elle d'un trait étonné._

_" Voyons Nojiko ! Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas m'appeler princesse ! Nous sommes des sœurs après tout, alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mettre de la distance entre nous. " _

_" Pardonne-moi prin... je veux dire Nami... Mais il semblerait que notre père Gangrel, le roi de Falchion, veuille te parler. Il s'agirait de ta possible union avec le roi Wallart. " _

" Nami... " lança Luffy en coupant une énième fois le récit.

" Laisse moi deviner... " soupira-t-elle fatiguée de ses interruptions. " Tu veux encore renommer les personnages c'est ça ? "

" Ouais. "

" Et bien, je te propose le nom de Genzo pour mon père, tandis que le royaume sera celui-ci de Kokoyashi. Quand au nom du roi que je devrais épouser... "

" Arlong. "

" Quoi ? Arlong ? Pas question Luffy ! Je détesterai l'idée de penser à lui lors de ce genre d'histoire ! "

" Je sais mais... "

" Mais quoi ? "

" J'ai le pressentiment que ce roi va rapidement jouer le rôle du méchant à abattre et j'ai pensé que tu serais plutôt enthousiaste au fait de combattre ton ancien ennemi. "

" Cela aurait pu être une bonne idée mais je n'arriverai pas à me faire à cette pensée qu'il soit encore présent près de moi, surtout si c'est moi l'héroïne de cette histoire. On a qu'à lui trouver un meilleur nom d'accord ? " continua-Nami en s'adressant d'un air sympathique vers son capitaine.

" Voyons voir... quels sont les ennemis que nous avions battus lors de notre voyage ? Que dirais-tu de Crocodile ? "

" Nan. Crocodile était mille fois plus classe que ce type dans le bouquin. "

" Tu ne l'a même pas encore rencontré alors comment peux-tu en être certain ? "

" Je le sais, c'est tout. "

" Très bien, alors que dirais-tu de l'appeler comme ce léopard que tu avais combattu à Ennies Lobbys ? Lucci c'est ça ? "

" Non, le léopard était mille fois plus fort que ce type dans le bouquin. "

" Baggy alors ? "

" Non. Baggy était mille fois plus drôle que ce type dans le bouquin. "

" Moria ? "

" Non. Moria était mille fois plus effrayant que ce type dans le bouquin. "

" Crow ? "

" Non. Crow était mille fois plus cruel que ce type dans le bouquin. "

" ET BIEN PROPOSE MOI UN AUTRE NOM DANS CE CAS LÀ ! " hurla-Nami à bout de nerfs.

" Puisque c'est un ennemi que l'héroïne va combattre, on n'a qu'à lui donner le nom d'un ennemi que tu as vaincu toi même, non ? " répondit Luffy en réfléchissant les bras croisés.

" Je veux bien Luffy mais... L'ennui, c'est que c'est toi qui as battu tous nos ennemis depuis que je fais partie de l'équipage. En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de me... "

" Je sais ! " coupa soudainement notre héros d'un air enthousiaste. " On n'a qu'à l'appeler Eneru comme le type qui se prenait pour Dieu lors de notre passage sur les îles célestes ! Après tout, j'ai vraiment eu besoin de ton aide pour réussir à le vaincre. Si tu ne m'avais pas aidé à traverser le haricot géant, je n'aurais jamais été capable de pouvoir le battre. "

" Alors, tu te souviens encore de ça hein ? " lança Nami d'un air nostalgique. " Très bien, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça finalement... On n'a qu'à l'appeler comme cet usurpateur qui se prenait pour Dieu, c'est-à-dire Eneru. "

Nami s'efforça donc de reprendre la lecture à leur précédent point d'arrêt.

_" Pardonne-moi prin... je veux dire Nami... Mais il semblerait que notre père Genzo, le roi de Kokoyashi, veuille te parler. Il s'agirait de ta possible union avec le roi Eneru. " _

_" Merci Nojiko. Je m'y rends de ce pas. " répondit-je en m'éloignant d'elle._

_Mais celle-ci refusa de me libérer sans y avoir ajouté ces quelques mots..._

_" Nami. Je t'annonce officiellement que c'est la dernière fois que je te couvre de cette manière. Notre père commence sévèrement à douter de toi et à tes occupations soi-disant personnelles pendant ton seul temps libre. S'il découvre que j'étais au courant de toutes tes activités, cela pourrait devenir vraiment fâcheux pour moi. " _

_" Si tu peux appeler cela du temps libre... Je te rappelle que je suis la plupart du temps enfermée dans ma chambre à attendre que les secondes et les minutes passent. Chaque jour que je vis est exactement le même depuis le début et cela fait déjà vingt longues années que cette situation dure ! Alors, excuse-moi de profiter de mon seul moment de distraction ! " hurlai-je d'un ton mécontent._

_" Tu es ma grande sœur non ? Tu es supposée veiller sur moi et me guider dans mes choix, cet entrainement est la seule chose... La seule chose qui me permette encore d'avoir encore du plaisir dans ma misérable vie ! Je déteste cette vie de princesse, c'est comme si j'étais née directement en prison sans avoir aucun moyen pour m'évader ! " _

_Le visage de Nojiko se ferma, je ressentis alors une pointe de compassion dans sa voix mais c était plus qu'insuffisant pour étouffer ma colère._

_" Pardonne-moi Nami... Je n'aurai pas du te parler de la sorte, après tout, je comprends ce que tu peux bien vivre chaque jour... " _

_" Non, justement, tu ne comprends rien ! " _

Nami ferma alors le livre pour reprendre son souffle et marqua ainsi une brève pause durant sa lecture, Luffy en profita donc pour la questionner sur un sujet qui le travailla depuis longtemps...

" Dis Nami. Est-ce que la vie de princesse est vraiment si terrible que ça ? " demanda-il perplexe. " J'ai toujours cru qu'être né, en étant un enfant d'un roi te permettait d'avoir tout ce que tu voulais en une vie. Mais en fait, ça à l'air vraiment très différent de la vie d'un Tenryuubito. "

" Et bien, je suppose que oui... Tu sais, quand on possède du sang royal, on n'est pas toujours libre de faire ce que l'on veut, il faut sans cesse réfléchir pour privilégier le bien de son peuple et non dans l'intérêt de tes biens personnels... Par exemple, si tu aurais été le prince d'un royaume, tu n'aurais jamais pu avoir l'ambition de devenir le seigneur des pirates et voyager comme tu le fais à présent...

Ces simples mots firent frissonner le corps de Luffy qui n'en revenait toujours pas des propos énoncés par sa navigatrice.

" Eff... Effrayant... Tu sais, je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi Vivi n'a pas voulu embarquer avec nous finalement... "

" C'est bien que tu le comprennes alors. Et si on continuait l'histoire ? "

" Ouais ! Continue ! " finit-il d'un air plus ravi cette fois.

_C'est donc avec un petit déchirement au cœur que je laissai ma grande sœur derrière moi. J'avais sûrement été une nouvelle fois trop dure avec elle, mais je savais au fin fond de moi même que tout allait s'arranger entre nous, après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que je me disputais avec elle et il y aura toujours un moment entre nous pour dissiper ce malentendu..._

_Je me dirigeai donc vers les quartiers de mon père pour parler mariage... Encore... Je détestais ces moments-là. Il y avait toujours un moment où la voix allait s'élever, où le ton allait monter, toujours un moment où la dispute allait prendre le pas sur la discussion normale. Je ne voulais pas me marier, mais cela mon père refusait de l'accepter, pour lui, il fallait absolument m'unir avec un roi d'un autre pays et donner la vie à un héritier afin d'étendre notre influence sur le monde. Une vision évidemment à l'opposé de la mienne qui désirait vivre ma propre vie. Pas celle d'une princesse qui restait cloitré chez elle à s'occuper de ses enfants. Mais ça, mon père ne pouvait le tolérer... C'est donc avec une grande appréhension que je me présentai face à lui..._

_" Père... " avais-je lancé en toquant à sa porte._

_" Nami. Tu es là ? Entre ! " _

_J'obéis donc à mon paternel et pénétra à mon tour dans la pièce. C'est ainsi que je le vis en compagnie d'un autre individu qui se tenait juste à ses cotés. Un temps intriguée par cette silhouette étrangère, ma conscience tenta de dévisager cet illustre inconnu mais celui-ci ne pouvait être qu'une seule et unique personne..._

_" Nami ! Je te présente... " _

_" Le roi Eneru... J'imagine... " dis-je à son encontre d'un air froid et glacial._

_" Les bonnes manières Nami ! Combien de fois t'ai-je répété de ne pas élever ton langage en la présence d'un invité aussi prestigieux ? " _

_" Allons, allons ! Gen-san, ce n'est pas vraiment recommandé d'élever la voix sur son propre enfant, voyons. " répondit-Eneru en s'approchant de moi._

_" Quelle ravissante jeune femme tu as pu devenir Nami ! Ton père m'a énormément parler de toi en bien, si tu savais à quel point tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Tu deviendras une épouse idéale ! " _

_" ... " _

_" Navrée de vous décevoir mais je ne pense pas encore être prête pour le mariage, je n'ai pas encore tout à fait finie mon apprentissage et je suis encore trop jeune pour cela... " continuai-je en tentant vainement de le repousser._

_" Allons, allons... Ma petite Nami... " répondit mon promis d'une voix plutôt détendue. " Tu as déjà atteint la vingtaine d'années et au son de ta voix, ta maturité n'a d'égale que ta beauté, et puis je suis certain que ton peuple veuille désormais te voir comme une reine à présent. Ton petit temps de princesse est révolu désormais, il est temps de devenir une femme en m'épousant. " _

_C'est alors qu'Eneru s'approcha pas à pas de moi, je le vis marcher d'un pas nonchalant dans ma direction. Je haïssais déjà cet homme... Même si je ne le connaissais pas véritablement, il était hors de question que je puisse passer le reste de mes jours en sa compagnie. Son air si angélique et si pacifiste cachaient inévitablement quelque chose derrière lui mais je ne pouvais réellement déterminer ses véritables intentions. Mon père ne l'avait visiblement pas senti en posant sa main contre le creux de l'épaule de mon futur mari, même s'il semblait nous donner sa bénédiction, ce geste eu au moins le mérite de stopper Eneru dans son élan._

_" Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire mon cher Gen-san ? J'allais justement passer la bague dans le creux de la main de votre sublime et magnifique jeune fille. N'est-ce pas ce que vous désiriez depuis le début ? " demanda-t-il intrigué par son soudain comportement._

_" Je regrette mais... " _

_" Mais quoi ? " _

_" Nami ne vous épousera pas... D'ailleurs, elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de devenir la femme d'un être aussi abominable que vous. " _

_" Qu'... qu'êtes-vous en train de dire Gen-san ? Comment osez-vous vous adresser à moi avec ce ton ? " _

_Mon père soupira pour reprendre son souffle mais il me gratifia ces uniques paroles qui changèrent à jamais le destin de ma triste vie..._

_" Nami, pardonne moi de t'avoir fait vivre ces vingt longues années de calvaire, tu as montré une force de caractère à toute épreuve durant cette période... Je regrette de ne pas m'en être rendu compte avant et de ne pas avoir été capable de te le dire mais... Je me rends compte désormais que tous ces mariages politiques sont une aberration. " _

_" Père... " _

_" Écoute moi bien Nami... Désormais, tu dois vivre ta propre vie. Tu dois partir d'ici, tu dois découvrir de quoi le monde extérieur est constitué. Et puis surtout tu dois... " _

_Mais une vision d'horreur se produisit avant que mon père ne puisse réussir à achever sa phrase, celui-ci se mit soudainement à cracher un immense filet de sang contre le sol tout en ressentant la présence d'une lame particulièrement effilée venir s'enfoncer dans le creux de sa poitrine, une lame qui ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne présente dans la pièce... Eneru venait de l'assassiner à l'aide d'une lame qu'il gardait secrète tout au fond de sa manche... Dans un dernier souffle, celui-ci parvint à mourir en prononçant ces derniers mots..._

_" PÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈRE ! " hurlai-je en larmes en prenant son corps meurtri dans mes bras._

_" Nami... Nojiko... Je vous aime... " _

_La dernière force qui animait encore son corps le quitta, celui-ci s'écroula au sol, le sourire aux lèvres. Comme s'il venait de mourir en accomplissant quelque chose de grand. Oui, mon père venait de donner sa vie pour me libérer de ces terribles chaînes du destin. Impuissante, mon chagrin se conjugua à la jouissance d'Eneru, dont le visage était désormais marqué par la haine, la colère et la cruauté de son geste..._

Nami ferma alors brusquement le livre à la fin de la lecture de cet horrible passage. Elle et Luffy restèrent ainsi, en silence, comme si une mauvaise nouvelle avait ravagé toute la bonne humeur qui existait et qui régnait juste avant le début de leur histoire...

" Nami, je ... je suis désolé. " lança Luffy d'un air complaisant.

" ... "

" Si je n'aurais pas eu cette stupide idée de renommer les personnages, tu n'aurais jamais eu à t'imaginer la mort de Papy Hélice pendant l'histoire. "

Mais la concernée lui frappa alors gentiment le crâne à l'aide de la tranche du livre.

" Enfin Luffy... Tout cela n'est que de la fiction, ça n'arrivera jamais... C'est juste que... c'est simplement difficile de voir la mort d'une personne que l'on aime devant nous. Je l'a bien connu avec ma mère et toi avec Ace, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Ouais et c'est un sentiment que je ne voudrai plus jamais connaître. "

" ... "

" Bien, j'ai envie de savoir la suite. Alors, je te propose de continuer le récit. "

" Ouais, moi aussi. "

_" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! " ricana Eneru en léchant sa lame tâchée et recouverte de sang. " Quel immense gâchis. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de raisonnable Gen-san... Si tu m'aurais laissé épouser ta fille, tout cela n'aurait pas été nécessaire. " _

_Il piétina alors la dépouille de mon défunt père..._

_" NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS ! " hurlai-je en sa direction._

_" Enfin Nami... Tu devrais plutôt être heureuse de ne plus avoir cet imbécile à tes côtés ! Tu m'as moi à présent... " _

_" Désormais, plus rien dans ce monde ne pourra n'empêcher notre union ! Tu vas désormais devenir mienne ma petite Nami ! " _

_" Vous êtes l'être le plus abominable et le plus horrible qui puisse exister sur cette t... " _

_Mais celui-ci ne me laissa pas l'occasion de finir ma phrase, il m'agrippa par la gorge avant de me plaquer contre le bord de la fenêtre... Refusant en plus de me laisser reprendre mon souffle, je sentis avec dégoût sa langue venir caresser le lobe de mon oreille, avant de prendre la direction de ma poitrine qu'il avait pris soin d'entaillé avec sa même lame... Un seul geste me vint alors à l'esprit..._

_" Pardonnez moi père, Nojiko mais... je dois le faire... " _

_D'un pas vif, la fenêtre de la pièce se brisa me précipitant ainsi seule au fond du précipice. Mon corps chuta ainsi d'une centaine de mètres et seule la mort m'attendait au fond du ravin, après-tout, rien n'avait été préparé au cas où une personne aurait eu la brillante idée de se jeter dans le vide... Alors que je me préparai à accueillir la mort comme une bonne amie, je vis un brin de cheveux argentés se précipiter dans ma direction..._

_" Nami... " entendis-je alors inexplicablement._

_" N...Nojiko ! Pourquoi as-tu également sauté dans le vide ? Tu aurais du t'échapper plutôt que de m'accompagner dans la m... " _

_" Chut... " m'interrompit-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. " Tu avais raison depuis le début, c'est à moi, ta grande sœur que me revient le rôle de te protéger. " _

_" Mais enfin, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout cela pour moi ? Laisse moi donc mourir seule, tu n'as pas besoin de t'impliquer dans ma mort ! " _

_" Enfin Nami. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Nous sommes des sœurs après tout, alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mettre de la distance entre nous. " _

_" Nojiko... Non... Pas toi... " _

_" Je vais te sauver Nami, c'est moi qui vais mourir à ta place. " _

_" Non ! Nojiko ! Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie, arrête ! " _

_Celle-ci me frappa alors derrière la nuque me faisant immédiatement perdre connaissance... Plusieurs instants passèrent et une voix plutôt aigue mais chaude à la fois s'adressa en ma personne. _

_" Et toi ? Tu es réveillée ? " entendis-je alors en reprenant conscience._

_" Où...où suis-je ? " _

_" Ben à Kokoyashi. Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on soit encore ? " me répondit cette personne._

_" Qu...qui êtes-vous ? " _

_" Tu sais, c'est un peu malpoli de demander le nom d'une autre personne sans se présenter avant... " _

_" Mon nom... Je... je ne m'en souviens plus... " _

_" Tu ne te rappelles plus de qui tu es ? T'es vraiment bizarre toi, en tout cas, moi, je t'aime pas. " _

_" Sinon, je m'appelle Yuuki et je deviendrai bientôt le plus grand chasseur de la planète ! " me dit-il d'un en souriant d'un air que je n'avais encore jamais vu dans ma vie._

" WOAAAAAAHHHHH Nami ! " interrompit encore une fois Luffy des étoiles plein les yeux. " Ce type, tu sais comment on va l'appeler ? "

Nami soupira alors un bref instant

" Oui...oui... je sais... On va l'appeler... "

" MONKEY D. LUFFY ! " finirent-nos deux héros à l'unisson.

* * *

_**Lyndis : Waouh ! Encore un chapitre assez long qui vient de se terminer. Je dois dire que la patron aurait du faire un peu plus court et surtout inclure plus de romance dans ce chapitre et faire apparaître les autres membres de l'équipage. Ça doit vraiment être frustrant pour les autres de se retrouver au second plan, t'en penses quoi Zoro ? " **_

_**Zoro (en ronflant) : ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzz ! **_

_**Lyndis : Il est déjà endormi ! **_

_**Zoro (en sursautant) : Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? **_

_**Lyndis : ... **_

_**Zoro (en la regardant) : Oh c'est que toi... Bon, je retourne dormir.**_

_**Nami (en le frappant) : TU AS SUFFISAMENT DORMI ALORS RÉVEILLE TOI !**_

_**Lyndis : O...ok... Merci Nami, tu peux t'en aller à présent...**_

_**Nami : Si jamais il viendrait à se rendormir en pleine interview, n'hésite pas à me rappeler, compris ? **_

_**Lyndis : Ou...oui, d'accord pas de problème.**_

_**Zoro : Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien me vouloir encore ? Retourne jouer la méchante dans les autres histoires ! **_

_**Lyndis : C'est l'heure de ton interview alors un peu de sérieux et essaie de ne pas t'endormir pour ne pas perdre nos lecteurs ! **_

_**Zoro (en croisant les bras) : Très bien, alors vas-y, pose les, tes questions.**_

_**Lyndis : Bien, commence déjà par te présenter brièvement aux lecteurs.**_

_**Zoro : Mon nom est Roronoa Zoro et mon rêve est de devenir le plus grand escrimeur de tout l'océan.**_

_**Lyndis : En voilà un beau rêve mais comment cette idée t'est-elle venue soudainement ? **_

_**Zoro : C'est simple, j'ai juré à une amie très chère que je la surpasserai et la meilleure façon de lui montrer c'est de devenir le plus grand épéiste de la planète.**_

_**Lyndis : Justement, comment l'avais-tu connue cette amie ? **_

_**Zoro : Il s'agissait d'une amie d'enfance, je me souviens l'avoir affronté plus de 2000 fois mais j'ai essuyé autant de défaites. Lors de notre 2001ème affrontement, nous avions utilisé de véritables sabres et elle maniait parfaitement un des trois sabres que je possède actuellement : le Wadô Ichimonji. **_

_**Lyndis : Et alors ? Tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter ? **_

_**Zoro : J'ai bien évidemment perdu durant cet affrontement mais celle-ci se plaignait toujours qu'elle ne pouvait devenir plus forte sous prétexte d'être une femme. Je lui ai alors raconté que tout cela était archi-faux d'où cette fameuse promesse.**_

_**Lyndis : Je vois... Mon petit Zoro, tu avais l'air d'être un sacré petit cas quand tu étais plus jeune ! " **_

_**Zoro : Tais-toi un peu ! **_

_**Lyndis : Et cette amie alors ? Est-ce que tu as encore de ses nouvelles aujourd'hui ? **_

_**Zoro : Non, elle est morte. Pour quelqu'un qui voulait devenir le meilleur sabreur de tout l'océan, je trouve cela honteux de mourir en tombant des escaliers... Mais, c'est en réalisant notre promesse que je pourrais me montrer digne de sa mémoire et du sabre qu'elle m'a laissé.**_

_**Lyndis : C'est donc à cause d'elle que tu es perturbé à chaque fois que tu croises cette fille de la Marine ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Tashigi...**_

_**Zoro : Ouais, c'est affolant comment elle et mon amie d'enfance puissent se ressembler. On dirait qu'elle est sans cesse à ma poursuite pour pouvoir me battre mais moi, je n'oserai jamais lever un de mes sabres devant elle.**_

_**Lyndis : Pourquoi cela ? Tu étais amoureux de ton amie d'enfance hein ? Allez avoue ! Je parie que c'est à cause de cela que tu n'oses pas te battre contre elle ! **_

_**Zoro : Arrête de raconter des bêtises ! C'est juste que ce serait bafouer sa mémoire que d'affronter quelqu'un qui lui ressemble, c'est tout.**_

_**Lyndis : Mon pauvre Zoro, en tout cas, je plains cette pauvre fille... Allez, une question que beaucoup de gens se posent, pourquoi te bats-tu avec trois sabres exactement ? **_

_**Zoro : Facile. Avec un sabre on n'a deux fois plus de puissance donc avec trois sabres on a six fois plus de puissance.**_

_**Lyndis : Et pourquoi ne pas en porter plus alors ? **_

_**Zoro : Je n'ai que deux bras et une bouche je te signale ! Où voudrais-tu que je mette les autres sabres ?**_

_**Lyndis : O...Ok... Bien, alors pourquoi es-tu subitement devenu un chasseur de pirates ? **_

_**Zoro : Il me fallait bien de l'argent pour payer ma nourriture pendant que je voyageais. Alors que je réfléchissais à une solution, j'ai trouvé que le moyen le plus rapide et qui me permettait en même temps de m'entrainer était justement de chasser ces pirates. Je dirais que c'était juste un travail alimentaire. **_

_**Lyndis : Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu avais reçu une offre pour intégrer les agents du Baroque Works ? **_

_**Zoro : Ouais, c'est exact mais j'ai refusé et tué leur émissaire car je voulais être le boss de leur organisation et non prendre un nom de code débile comme ce Mr.1 que j'ai combattu à Alabasta.**_

_**Lyndis : Raconte-nous un peu ta rencontre avec Luffy et pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de voyager avec lui.**_

_**Zoro : À vrai dire, je dois bien avouer que j'ai une dette envers Luffy. J'étais alors capturé par une ordure de la Marine qui avait fait le pari que je mangerai pas pendant un mois entier. Évidemment, j'ai réussi à tenir mais ils avaient prévu de m'exécuter avant la fin de ma peine. C'est là que Luffy m'a proposé de rejoindre son équipage, j'ai bien évidemment refusé car je ne voulais pas devenir un pirate mais les événements m'avaient forcé à accepter l'offre de ce crétin de capitaine ! C'est ainsi que je suis devenu un des membres du Chapeau de Paille car Luffy m'avait forcé en me sauvant des griffes de ces ordures.**_

_**Lyndis : Ça veut donc dire que tu regrettes encore ta décision d'être devenu un pirate aujourd'hui ? **_

_**Zoro : Non, pas du tout. Je m'en fous d'être du côté des méchants ou des gentils, tout ce que je désire c'est être le plus grand escrimeur au monde et Luffy voulait absolument que le seigneur des pirates et le meilleur bretteur fasse partie de la même équipe, c'est tout.**_

_**Lyndis : C'est vraiment une belle histoire... Et cette cicatrice sur ton torse ? Est-ce que tu peux nous en parler un peu ? **_

_**Zoro : Il s'agissait d'un combat contre mon maître Mihawk Œil de Faucon, un des sept Shishibukai et actuellement l'homme qui est réputé pour être le plus grand escrimeur de tout les temps. À cette époque, j'étais jeune et effronté, j'ai rapidement été écrasé par sa force mais il a décelé chez moi une énorme détermination et un jour, je le surpasserai.**_

_**Lyndis : Alors pourquoi a-t-il accepté de te prendre sous son aile pendant ces deux ans d'entraînement s'il savait qu'un jour, tu allais le tuer ? **_

_**Zoro : Tu sais, ceux qui manient les lames ont un code particulier entre eux. Qu'importe ce que tu fais avec tes sabres, si tu les respectes et que tu as du talent, alors je t'offrirai mon respect. Je pense qu'il a du penser cela en me voyant. **_

_**Lyndis : Zoro, quel classe... **_

_**Zoro : Bon, et ta prochaine question ? **_

_**Lyndis : Euh, ah oui, comment as-tu perdu ton œil gauche pendant tes deux ans d'entraînement ? **_

_**Zoro : Je refuse de répondre à cela. Ce n'est pas encore le moment.**_

_**Lyndis : Enfin Zoro... Tu peux quand même faire cet effort pour nos chers lecteurs ? **_

_**Zoro : N'insiste pas. J'ai dit non.**_

_**Lyndis : Bon d'accord, sinon dans quel combat as-tu pris le plus de plaisir depuis le début de ta vie de pirate ? **_

_**Zoro : Sans hésitation. Mon combat contre Mr.1 à Alabasta, je n'avais jamais vu un type aussi fort devant moi. Je pense que c'est en le battant que j'ai eu une sorte de déclic qui me disait que désormais rien n'allait me résister. D'ailleurs, c'est à ce moment là, que j'ai appris à trancher la pierre et le métal...**_

_**Lyndis : Pourquoi as-tu un sens de l'orientation aussi proche du néant ? Je me souviens de la fois où Nami t'avais dit de prendre les escaliers et que tu étais parti directement à l'opposé à Enies Lobbys...**_

_**Zoro : C'est...c'est juste une coïncidence ! Je sais parfaitement m'orienter, c'est juste que tout est mal indiqué partout où je passe ! **_

_**Lyndis : Quels sont tes relations avec Luffy ? **_

_**Zoro : Luffy a beau être un crétin de premier ordre, j'éprouve un respect inébranlable envers lui car c'est mon capitaine. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que tout le monde ici ressent exactement la même chose pour lui, mise à part Nami qui doit en ressentir un peu plus...**_

_**Lyndis : Et quelles sont tes relations avec les autres membres de l'équipage ? **_

_**Zoro : Je m'entends bien avec tout le monde sauf avec cette sorcière de Nami et cet enfoiré de cuistot.**_

_**Lyndis : Justement, pourquoi est-ce que tes relations avec Sanji sont toujours aussi mauvaises ? **_

_**Zoro : Je le considère comme mon rival, et puis, il m'énerve à se vanter partout où il passe. Chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai comme une irrésistible envie de le couper en rondelles. Peut-être est-ce du à cause de ses sourcils en vrille...**_

_**Lyndis : Comment penses-tu que la relation entre Luffy et Nami va évoluer ? **_

_**Zoro : Ces deux-là tiennent énormément l'un à l'autre c'est évident. Depuis que Nami est arrivée dans l'équipage, j'ai tout de suite vu qu'une certaine sorte de complicité se dégageait entre eux alors qu'ils venaient simplement de se rencontrer. Là où j'ai compris que Luffy avait certainement des sentiments pour Nami, c'était la fois où il m'avait envoyé la chercher sur Arlong Park en disant qu'il ne voulait pas d'une autre navigatrice à son bord. Quand à Nami, elle a beau lui hurler dessus, c'est évident qu'elle ressent des trucs pour lui. En tout cas, ici, tout le monde partage mon avis. Il n'y a juste que les concernés qui sont inconscients de leurs sentiments...**_

_**Lyndis : Tu es réputé pour être le personnage le plus cool de l'équipage mais tu perds également toute crédibilité quand tu te retrouves dans des situations burlesques ou amusantes... Comment l'expliques-tu ? **_

_**Zoro : Ça doit encore être une création de mon auteur pour rendre la série plus amusante... même si je dois bien avouer que je déteste ces moments là ! **_

_**Lyndis : Allez, déjà la dernière question, raconte-nous une journée type de ce que tu fais tous les jours.**_

_**Zoro : 6h-7h Méditation / 7h-9h Pompes / 9h-10h Petit déjeuner / 10h-12h Sieste / 12h-13h Déjeuner / 13h-19h Sieste /19h-20h Entraînement divers / 20h-21h Dîner / 21h-3h Sieste / 3h-6h Coucher /**_

_**Lyndis : Explique-moi pourquoi fais-tu la sieste avant d'aller te coucher...**_

_**Lyndis : En tout cas, j'espère que cette petite interview vous aura bien détendu après cet intense chapitre qui vous aura je l'espère plus ! Laissez un petit commentaire me fera énormément plaisir, et j'espère vivement vous retrouver très très vite avec un nouvel invité dans cette fabuleuse rubrique ! **_

_**Lyndis : A plus ! Attends Zoro ! La sortie est de l'autre côté ! **_


End file.
